Etching is of great importance in a semiconductor fabrication process. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, photolithography technology is widely used to form fine patterns of the semiconductor devices.
In a photolithography process, a mask pattern such as a photoresist pattern is formed, and an etch-target film is etched using the photoresist pattern as an etch mask. Here, an anti-reflective coating may be employed to reduce reflection of light by the etch-target film during an exposure process of the photolithography process.